Lars of the Stars
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Sadie can't take worrying about him any longer, she sneaks through Lions mane and is transported to Captain Lars' ship!


Steven looked at Sadie, her eyes were puffy and purple with lack of sleep, her hair was a mess.

"Sadie are you okay?" he prodded, worried about his sweet friend.

"Uhh yeah Steven, I just haven't slept, i've been so worried for Lars"

Lars was on an alien planet with the off color gems.

Steven put his finger to his lip. He knew how to get to Lars but he didn't want to bring Sadie into danger.

"Sadie he'll be back to earth soon, we'll find a way"

"Steven..." Sadie gave him a stern look "I want to see Lars, I know there's a way! You see him!"

Steven shook his head fervently.

"No no no no, Sadie it's too dangerous! I've already brought Lars in to danger I can't risk you too"

"But Steven! I can't live like this I need to see him alive and well!!" Tears budded from Sadies eyes, her pain was so visible it made Stevens heart ache for her.

"Sadie.. Here I'll go and I'll take a picture of him for you!" He pulled his camera out of his hamburger backpack. "I'll show you he's fine!!" Steven smiled up at her, she gave him a bleak smile in return.

"Well I'm gonna go deliver these supplies to Lars, I'll be sure to get you a picture" He gave Sadie a thumbs up that was supposed to be reassuring.

She watched Steven walk away, and then hid herself in the shadows. Sadie was going to follow him. She didn't know how Steven gets to Lars, but she wasn't afraid; she didn't need to be protected from danger, she needed Lars.

She watched as Steven jumped into Lions furry pink mane.

It was late, almost 2:30am, so maybe it was actually early, it doesn't matter. Sadie snuck to the top of the hill where the Crystal Gems home was. There was Lion, right on top sleeping. She snuck up to him, with only the moons light to see where she was going. Sadie had worn a soft blue cotton dress her mom had gotten her. It was a little embarrassing but she wanted to look charming when she saw him again. The dress flared out under her bosom and the hem ended just above her knees, it suited her chubby body. Her hair was brushed out until it shined. It took her so much effort not to jump in when she watched Steven doing it earlier in the day, but she wanted to see Lars alone, and she was a bit afraid to stress out Steven who has suffered far more stress than any little boy should these days.

She fell into the soft pink world inside Lions mane, she sucked for air but got nothing. She puffed her cheeks and started running from the tree she fell near to the other one, the bigger, newer looking tree. Sadie hopped out and onto a cold hard floor. She rubbed the back of her head as it had hit the floor.

She looked around, there's was no light, it was too dark for her to see anything at all. She heard a groan that she distinctly remembered from many days of working with him.

"Lars!"

"hnnn... Sadie?"

He rubbed his hand blindly against the walls and clicked on the light. Sadie put her arm over her eyes, then moved it away slowly, adjusting to the light. She blinked twice, looking up at Lars her eyes widened substantially. His long skinny frame was leaning against the wall, rubbing his eyes. She blushed looking at the muscles on his slim stomach, the soft looking hairs along the v shaped lines of his pelvic lines.. but something was off...

"Lars! You're PINK!" she exclaimed, her eyes as large as her grin. Lars' pink cheeks turned a shade darker and he pulled his arms around his chest looking away in embarrassment.

"Uhh-" he let out a little noise but was at a loss for words.

"Sadie.." his shocked and embarrassed face quickly turned into a large grin. He leaned down and hugged her picking her up off the ground.

Now Sadies cheeks were burning with color, his almost naked body was pressed against hers. She giggled when he picked her up.

When he put her down she looked up into his face. His skin was pink, the same color as Lion's short fur coat, and his hair matched Lion's mane. Even his eyelashes were the same soft color pink of his wisp of blush hair. She touched the scar on Lars' eyes, reaching for it and stroking it gently with worry.

"What happened to you Lars? You're pink and your scarred and.." Tears began to blur her vision, she ground her fists into her eyes trying to rub them away.

"Oh Sadie, oh no please don't cry! I'm okay I'm better than ever. And I've been.." he blushes brightly again, Sadie was taken aback by the lovely rosy color it turned his cheeks.

"i've been thinking about you a lot Sadie, I could never tell you how much I appreciate you, I was too much of a coward, but i'm not anymore Sadie i'm not afraid to tell you how much i've missed you and thought about you. Sadie I can't believe I died before telling you how cute i think your laugh is, how beautiful I think your hair is, how much I love to be around you!"

His whole face was a vivid shade of magenta, and Sadies state wasn't much better.

"Lars.." she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks freely now.

He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Sadie, I was so close to never being able to tell you that... I love you, I know it now I love you!"

Sadies eyes widened. She has imagined him confessing his love to her but she could have never expected such emotion from Lars. He wasn't the type. In his eyes Sadie could see something had shifted, space had changed him.

"Lars this is going so fast, please just sit down with me and tell me what has happened to you, why are you pink? What do you mean you died? Lars I'm so confused!"

Lars blinked twice, nodding.

"I'm sorry Sadie I just thought Steven had told you.."

Sadie scratched the back of her head nervously.

"He told me you were trapped in space, he didn't get into much else.. I had to follow him to find out how to get here, by the way? Where is here??" Lars grinned proudly, hoisting his shoulders high and puffing out his chest.

"This is my captains suite! I'm the captain of this ship Sadie!"

"Ship...? like a space ship?" Sadie asked, her face clearing expressing her amazement. Lars ate it up.

"Yeah Sadie! I'm the captain of this ship and the off color gems!" He put his hands on his hips, puffing with pride once again.

He sat her down on the small bed set up in his suite, the room was completely empty save for his clothing spread across the floor and the little bed. Gems didn't sleep and it was obvious Lar's bed was made of some kind of table with a few mattress pads on it for comfort, probably something Steven brought for him.

He retold his story, moving around and thrusting himself into action scenes. He told her how he fought to save the off colored gems and how he had died. Tears dripped from her eyes, she took his face into her hand and rubbed his scar again with her thumb, another tear dripped from her left eye.

"Don't worry Sadie! I'm alive and I'm a captain now, you don't have to worry about me" he looked sincerely into her eyes and Sadie was once again amazed by the earnestness Lars was showing her in his gazes. He moved on into a wild story about stealing the ship from Emerald, he reenacted battles grasping an imaginary sword and jumping around. Sadie was so overjoyed to see him alive and full of so much energy. But as he moved around she was hyper aware of his exposed body. He didn't seem to even notice.

When he finished his wild tales of adventure he sat down next to Sadie and took her hands in his.

"And I didn't stop thinking about you for a second Sadie, I'm not a coward any more I've wanted so badly to show you..." And before Sadie could process what was happening he pulled her into him and kissed her. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet, like some kind of confectionary sweet Steven must have brought him earlier in the day. Sadie had never been kissed before but her body took over and she kissed him back with just as much passion. Lars put his hand on the back of her neck and slid it into her hair, pulling her by it deeper into himself. She could fee his body pressing against hers, his thin hard frame rocking against her soft one.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away, he put his hands in his lap and looked away from her blushing again, this time his entire face changing shade. Sadie stared at him with wide sparkling eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck making her look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, moving her hand through his mop of pink hair.

He turned away from her eyes embarrassed.

"I-I..." he stuttered, not able to find the words to tell such a sweet face if the painful erection her kiss had brought him.

Sadie looked him up and down, her eyes stopping at the tent that had been made out of his boxers. She blushed herself, never seeing something like that before. She gently put her hand down onto it, her curiousity taking the better of her. She felt it twitch at her touch. She couldn't believe how tall it stood, she wondered if they were all like that or if he was special.

She gently rubbed the head through his boxers and she saw him shudder from it.

"Sadie... you don't h-have" his voice cracked, Sadie his put her hand around the width and stroked it gently.

Lars grabbed her face and kissed her again, his hands went to her hips and he rubbed his erection against her. He groaned into her lips.

"Sadie..." he mumbled his eyes heavy with lust, the look jolted something inside of her. She climbed onto his lap, he leaned back into the bed.

They continued kissing, their tongues were touching now and Lars continued grinding himself into her hips. Sadie couldn't deny the heat between her legs, her body was screaming for his. She parted from his lips and looked into his face. It was the same, but also so different with its pink hue and the one scarred eye.

"We can stop if you want" he whispered, snuggling into her neck. She shivered at his kisses in such a sensitive area.

Sadie took a deep breath before pulling her shirt over her head, reveling her white bra that was holding in her large breasts.

"I don't want to stop" she whispered in his ear before nibbling it gently.

Lars flipped her over so he was above her, he looked down at her soft breasts and shoved his face into her cleavage. Sadie only flushed darker. He groped her back for her the clasp to her bra and struggled with it for a second before she felt it losen around her. He pulled it off of her and threw it onto the floor amongst the other clothing. Lars looked in awake at Sadies cream white breasts, her pink nipples were small for such large breasts. He pulled one into his mouth, he didn't even think about it, his body and mind was a slave to his lust for her. He felt her shiver and moan as he sucked and kissed her nipples.

"So soft.." he murmured, biting at her soft flesh. Sadie let out a tantalizing moan and Lars could feel his cock twitching with need for her.

He pulled off her pants, Sadie put her arms around herself embarrassed.

"Don't try to hide it from me Sadie, you're bodies gorgeous, I want to kiss every bit of it"

Sadie couldn't believe how open lars was being. His skin and hair was pink, even the iris's of his eyes glowed a soft shade of pink. Sadie couldn't believe how beautiful he was, his naked torso over hers, his bare skin pressed against her naked bosom, rubbing against her sensitive nipples on just the right way.

"Oh Sadie i've missed you so much" he breathed into her neck.

"Some nights you're all I can think about, I'm having so many adventures, life is crazy but I actually MISS being at the big donut with you"

Sadie looked into his large earnest eyes, she could see galaxies in the glittering pink of them.

He pulled down her panties and stood over her gazing at her naked body. She was shy under his gaze but he held her hands in his, preventing her from hiding herself.

Sadie unlaced her hands and grabbed onto his hips, pulling at the elastic of his boxers. She pulled them down enough so that his long erection popped out. She looked at it, mesmerized. She had never seen a penis before, it was long and skinny just like he was. Her mouth watered and she got down on her knees in front of him, unable to quench her curiosity, she needed to taste it.

She brought her tongue to his head and gave it an experimental lick. She felt his small gasp shudder through his body. It empowered her to pop it into her mouth, sucking gently. Lars threw his head back and moaned, only egging Sadie on how began bringing her head back and forth taking more and more of his length in her mouth. Lars put his hands through her soft blonde hair, holding her tightly and thrusting himself into her throat.

Sadie was intoxicated by his smell, by his need for her.

He pulled himself out of her mouth and she looked up at him curiously. He shrugged nervously.

"I don't wanna... yanno.. in your mouth.." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head shyly.

He picked her up easily and tossed her onto his make shift bed. He groped her thighs, kissing and sucking on them until he made his was between her legs. He put his finger against her and felt how wet she was, felt her grind herself desperately against him. She blushed embarrassed by her bodies reaction.

"See Sadie, you want to be satisfied too, I can't just let you fulfill me" her whispered into her neck, rubbing his cock against her soaking labia. She moved her hips trying to grind her aching clit against his hardness. Lars put himself at her entrance.

He cupped her face, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"If it hurts you tell me to stop" he said softly, kissing her cheek down to her lips. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want you Lars.." she whispered in his ear, and that was enough for him, his body aching for hers. He pushed himself slowly inside of her, breaking through her virginity. She gasped in pain, he was so thick inside of her. He held her gaze, waiting for the pained expression to leave her face before slowly thrusting into her again. She shuddered, he felt so good inside her, rubbing against her inner most parts. He pulled out and then put his entire length inside of her and she gasped, feeling him all the way inside her, rubbing against her inner most parts, she pulled her arms tighter around her, holding him as close as she could, and moaned into his neck.

"L-Larsss.. Uhh huh.. Lars it's so big inside me, it feels so good"

Sadie couldn't believe the embarrassing things coming out of her mouth as head head swirled with the incredible feeling of him inside her. Hearing her pleas Lars started thrusting harder and faster. Sadie clawed into his back.

"Ohh Lars!! Lars it feels so good" her words were mewling cries between her panting and moans.

"Uhhh Sadie I can't hold it much longer" Sadie could feel his cock becoming engorged inside her and it only amplified her pleasure. She bucked her hips into him, he had to speed up to keep up with her hips that were grinding him faster and faster.

Lars closed his eyes, Sadie looked up at his face as he came. His eyes closed, the obvious pleasure was written all over his face. She felt something hot inside of her.

Lars breathed heavily into her neck for a few minutes, Sadie let her eyes close exhausted from the effort. She was asleep before Lars pulled his flaccid penis out of her body. He looked at her gorgeous naked form, her mouth was slightly open in her sleep and her lips looked plump and enticing. He kissed them, barely touching his lips to hers in fear of waking her. He pulled his blanket over her and tucked her in.

"Sadie.." He mumbled, pulling himself into the make-shift bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her smell. She smelled like the Big Donut, he recognized it vividly. She stirred in his arms, looked at him dreamily.

"Lars?" she whispered.

He caressed her cheek lovingly.

"What is it"

"I love you..." she said softly. "I missed you so much, I was so worried..." tears started to dot her eyes once again.

"Shhhh, it's okay Sadie. I'm here, go to sleep" she nodded dreamily at him and her eyes closed. She was asleep again.

Lars was awoken to a metallic banging, he opened his eyes groggily. Something so soft was against him, he groped at it trying to figure out what it was in his half asleep state. Sadie grumbled incoherently and rolled over. He was suddenly hit with the memory of what had happened last night. A warm feeling settled in his chest.

He opened the hatch door to his suite. Padparadsha stood there, staring up at him. He couldn't see her eyes, or eye he imagined, but she had to tip her head substantially to look into his face.

"I just had a vision, Lars you have a visitor!" she nodded happily that she could share the news with him.

"WHAT! A visitor?! Is it Steven" Rhydonite came running down the hall.

"Uhh.. no not Steven. But she is someone I'd like you guys to meet" He smiled warmly at them. He had spent weeks with his crew and he loved them all dearly. He couldn't wait to introduce them to Sadie, yet when he looked back into his suite, he didn't want to disturb her. She was smiling softly in her sleep, probably dreaming of something sweet.

"But let's give her a little time okay?"

Rhodonite shrugged, Padparadsha nodded.

Lars went back in to get himself dressed. Padparadsha signaled to Rhodonite to come closer to her.

"Last night I had a vision the Lars and this visitor FUSED!"

Rhodonite grinned widely.


End file.
